


Untitled

by Kuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri/pseuds/Kuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Gundam 00 AU. Erwin needs someone he can rely on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Erwin's only faintly aware of himself moving; pushing himself up from his seat, he allows the reduced artificial gravity to lift him as he exits the bridge and somehow finds the passage that will take him directly down to the hangar.

His fists are clenched so hard that his fingernails are biting painfully into the skin of his palms, even through the gloves. His mind is a whirl as he drifts down the narrow white corridors, already full of calculations and estimates, tactical plans and countermeasures, but he can't _think_.

The pilots pass him by a few moments later. Their weary faces are white and sweaty in their exhaustion, but two of them shoot him triumphant grins and thank him for a mission well done, again. Only Mike seems to notice Erwin's barely suppressed anger, and briefly squeezes Erwin's shoulder as he passes.

The doors to the hangar automatically slide open as he approaches. Hanji's already at work repairing her Gundam, two of her favourite Haros flying around her as she scales up the side of her machine to visually inspect the damage herself.

A small screen by the dock tells Erwin that their newest pilot is still in his cockpit.

Erwin drifts over, and hits the manual override to the hatch. A pale face looks up at him, eyes wide as though still frozen in shock, and Erwin, voice shaking with rage and _fear_ , says, "You could have died."

Levi doesn't respond, doesn't even blink, so Erwin pulls himself down to hover directly in front of him. Looks right into his eyes, his hands moving so fast to fist the collar of Levi's suit that Erwin almost punched him.

"You could have died," Erwin hissed, "and along with that, killed your teammates. I told you to stay, to let Magnolia go ahead, not to rush right into the middle of the battle-"

"I..." Levi seems to be at a loss for words, merely staring back at Erwin. Allows Erwin to shake him like a rag doll, like he deserves it.

Erwin had been warned that there were some who thought Levi far too unpredictable, his piloting style too wild and savage. A pilot not even brought in the conventional way, but picked off the streets by Erwin. But Levi had passed all the necessary tests and was approved to pilot his own Gundam soon after, and Erwin had been _proud_.

"Erwin," Levi says at last, his voice sounding as shattered as Erwin feels. "I... I'm sorry."

And all at once Erwin feels his anger at Levi drain away, to be replaced by shame and disquiet and fury directed at himself, and he lowers his hands to slam fists against the wall of the cockpit.

"I need someone I can trust, Levi," Erwin says. "I need someone out there I can rely on to always follow the mission plan, no matter the situation. There's nobody else I would trust enough. I need to know that I can trust you."

The silence that follows is heavy and dark, punctuated only by the whir and clicking of nearby machinery.

Levi is the one to break it. "I can't swear that I'll never do it again, ever, but I will try," he says quietly, looking down, away from Erwin's gaze.

"Even if your teammate appears to be in imminent danger?" Erwin says.

"Even if... my teammate appears to be in imminent danger," Levi says, his voice only faltering very briefly halfway through.

"Then I swear, I will try to not send you to your death," Erwin says, extending a hand to Levi as a way of apology. Levi accepts the proffered arm, uses it pulls himself out of his seat. They silently return to the main dock, Levi's hand still firmly holding on to Erwin's.

They both know Erwin's last sentence was half a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something, but I didn't know what to write, other than more reincarnation AUs.


End file.
